Various types of side view mirrors are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is an adjustable side view mirror apparatus including a casing having a front edge and a pair of mirrors disposed within the front edge, with the pair of mirrors including a flattened upper mirror and a convexly curved lower mirror. An attachment arm is attached to each of the casing and an exterior surface of a vehicle. What has been further needed is for each of an upper servo motor and a lower servo motor of a pair of servo motors to be disposed within the casing and rotatably attached to each of the flattened upper mirror and the convexly curved lower mirror, respectively. Lastly, what has been needed is for each of an upper mirror control and a lower mirror control of a base unit to be in operational communication with the upper servo motor and the lower servo motor, respectively, such that the upper mirror control and the lower mirror control is configured to activate each of the upper servo motor and the lower servo motor, respectively, to adjust each of the flattened upper mirror and the convexly curved lower mirror, respectively. The adjustable side view mirror apparatus thus helps to prevent blind spots in a driver's field of vision through the unique structure of each of the flattened upper mirror and the convexly curved lower mirror, which in combination effectively cover the line of sight that normally falls into the blind spots of the driver.